Aircraft, as well as other types of vehicles or structures, may utilize a bracket assembly for securing ceiling panels within an interior of the aircraft. The bracket assembly may include multiple components. During taxiing, turbulence, or other events, the aircraft may experience shaking motions that cause rattling by the components of the bracket assembly. Such rattling may be undesirable especially for passengers of the aircraft.
It is with respect to these considerations and others that the disclosure made herein is presented.